Here's to Never Growing Up
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: Written for Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge. Series of related and unrelated oneshots
1. Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own or earn profit from InuYasha.**

_Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge_

Prompt: Kingdom

Words:259

*****Uno******

She was so excited! No she was more than excited! She was ecstatic!

"I can't believe you got This Sesshoumaru to agree to this"

Kagome laughed at her mate who, while holding up a mask of indifference, seemed uncomfortable with his surroundings. She honestly didn't believe he would actually take her up on a silly offer she had. At first it had honestly starting off as a joke with her simply pleading to let her go before she became fat and couldn't see her toes. However, as time went by she pressed the issue harder, giving him the best puppy dog eyes known to mankind, before he finally caved in.

"Come on Sesshou-kun it'll be fun I promise."

Sesshoumaru eyed the overgrown rat with pants and goofy looking dog warily. Such monstrosities. Did kids really enjoy these 'characters'? "This Sesshoumaru finds it hard to believe that one of his stature would have fun at something as ridiculous as the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World"

Kagome giggled and pulled his closer, "No I don't expect you to have fun. But I know for a fact that because you're here it'll be the best day ever!" She knew she had him there. Hook, Line, and sinker.

Looking down at her smiling face he could only murmur a"Hn" before his pregnant mate dragged him aimlessly through the park.

He hoped that this 'vacation' ended soon.


	2. 101 Pajamas?

_101 Pajamas?_

_Installation #2 SunsetMiko's Once a Week Challenge_

Prompt: Pajamas

Words: 361

101 Pajamas?

*****Two*******

Honestly, it was bad enough that he had to endure seeing these "characters" throughout the day, smiling unabashedly and trying to touch him but this? This was ridiculous.

He would admit that he was demon of wisdom, of pride, and of patience but there was only so much he could take before he cracked.

"Come out already Sesshou-kun it can't be that bad!"

He wanted scoff at her. He really did. Nothing could be worse than what he was going through at this moment and he admits that confidently. The only thought that echoed in his mind as he stepped out of the bathroom to face his smiling pregnant mate was that everything that he did was to make her happy.

"Kawaii! Sesshou-kun you look adorable!"

Somehow adorable and Sesshomaru didn't mix and he found himself extending a clawed hand out intent on ripping the degrading piece of clothing to bits. Kagome, however, had a different idea as she halted his movements and held his hand in her own. Gods, the things he did for her.

"Don't. It looks amazing on you koi" She smiled softly, captivated him with her ocean blue eyes and like the fool he was, he listened to her.

"Mate, why did you believe This Sesshoumaru would need," he looked down at his shirt unfamiliar with the 'characters' and frowned as he read the name, "101 Dalmatian' pajamas?"

A melodic laughter sounded in the air and once again he couldn't decide whether to admire her beauty or strangle her for his humility. She must have found this amusing! She had too.

"Because it matches my pj's! Look" He watched as she pulled out her shirt and looked at the woman with black and white hair...reasonably hideous and lifted a brow at her in question, "Cruella wanted all of the puppies to herself! Just like I want my puppy all to myself"

After that comment, Sesshoumaru could have sworn a bead of sweat trailed on the right side of his forehead…


	3. Duck tales (Whoo Oooh)

_Duck Tales (Whoo Oooh)_

Installation #3 for SunsetMiko's Once a Week Challenge

Prompt: Thorn

Words:380

*****Tres******

This was the last time he ever stepped inside anything regarding "Disney" ever again.

For some unknown, and unspeakable reason, all of the female "characters" felt as if they had to have their pictures taken with him before he departed and never looked back. It was both disturbing and annoying at the same time! He had hoped that by the attention he was getting from the female population that Kagome would at least react in jealousy and try to take him away.

She did the exact opposite.

Instead of telling them to back off she took the pictures of the females clinging onto him like a chew toy. But that wasn't what truly bothered him about this ordeal. No, not even close. He could handle the ogling monstrosities called females, but there was one particular white duck that had become a real thorn in his side since he arrived.

The duck reminded him of his half-brother. Loud-mouthed and irrational, not thinking things through in the slightest. Moreover, that is where he began to believe that some of his resentment towards the duck came from. The rest...well that had come strictly from the duck itself.

"Swssehoumawaru-swama you are mwagnificent" He was a fool. A mush-mouthed, feathered tail abomination and he was just about sick of his presence. His hand began to glow a sickly green as he began to think of ways to mutilate the ignorant little duck swiftly and without any bloodshed.

"Sessho-kun?"

His head whipped around to find his wide-eyed mate looking him with a confused expression, "What's going on?" She asked softly stepping closer to him.

He quickly put away his Acid Whip and struggled kept his features stoic as he spoke, "Nothing mate." She frowned and looked at the starstruck looking Donald Duck who was blowing kisses at her mate before laughing loudly.

Sesshoumaru frowned, breaking the mask he had up, "Onna, what is so funny?" Did she take him for a joke?

"Looks like Donald has a crush on my mate"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow and looked back to indeed see the disgusting creature waving at him, with what he believed to be flirtatiously.

Why him?

_Haha i love the way Donald talks its soo annoyingbut really awesome at the same time_.!


	4. After Ever After?

_After Ever After?_

_Installation #4 for SunsetMiko's Once a Week Challenge_

_Prompt: Scarlet_

_Words: 783_

******Four*****

"I had so much fun! Didn't you Sesshou-kun?"

The Demon Lord looked up from his computer and smiled at his pregnant mate but didn't answer her question. He was not a liar and he wouldn't start now. He didn't want to disappoint her by telling her the truth so he opted to stay silent. He felt as she sat down on the bed to snuggle up next to him and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to let her scent fill his senses. It would have been a great vacation if it had just been the two of them resting in bed. She was five months pregnant and although she claimed that she was well enough to move about seeing as she was still petite he would have felt much better if she rested more.

He watched in adoration as she lifted his arm and slid underneath the appendage before resting her head on his chest to look at the computer screen with him.

"What are you working on?" She asked quietly, yawing in the process. Wow, today was a long day. Sesshoumaru pulled her a bit closer, kissing her forehead,

"Jaken, sent me a few documents to look over that he thought were wrong. I believe he is jus-

'_Pop'_

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked to the blinking IM window at the bottom right corner of the screen that had the name 'Dog-boy1' blinking in a blue hue. Kagome smiled, "Hey you got an IM from InuYasha! I'm surprised. You guys are always at each other's throat"

Sesshoumaru nodded agreeing with his mate. He could not fathom why his half-brother would message him, but nonetheless he clicked the arrow to read it anyway.

_Hey Ice Prick,_

_I hear that Kagome dragged you to Disney World this weekend! Ha Kagome definitely has you whipped that actually went along for the ride. I wonder what did it? The infamous puppy eyes I'll bet! Anywho I was searching YouTube the other day and came across this vid I think you'll enjoy. The link is below._

_Inu_

_P.S._

_Miroku wanted me to warn you about Donald Duck at the park...he said that Daisy wasn't his type anymore and that he tended to favor members of the same sex. Haha_

_Chow!_

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl at his idiot brother's message and briefly wondered why he bothered to open the message anyway. He could hear his mate try to stifle her giggles in her hand and frowned at her, "Hn."

"Oh come on koi! It was funny and you know it." She smiled widely when her mate looked at her and quickly kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his neck, "I'm sorry for laughing. But hey click on the link I want to see what Yash was talking about"

Sesshoumaru did as he was told, much to his chagrin, and lifted a single brow as he read the title "After Ever After"...by Paint?"

Kagome shrugged at him not knowing who 'Paint' was but got excited as she began the Disney theme song. "Oh look he's doing an acapella!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle his brother. How dare he! However as the video progressed, he began to study his mate's reaction to the twisted tales of certain Disney Princesses. He even let out a chuckle when her face turn a brilliant scarlet as 'Belle' sang about being charged with beastiality on her verse, and 'Jasmine' sang about Prince Ali being taken by the CIA.

The chuckled that came out turned into a full blown laugh when the guy began to recap all four princesses tales in the end. He watched as Kagome's face turned into one of horror when 'Pocahontas' bellowed out '"I've Got STDS'" at the end of the song and all resolve broke.

He clutched his stomach as the laughter continued to pour out mouth and almost dropped his laptop.

Kagome on the other hand pouted, but was glad to see her mate laugh so freely. She knew he would only do so around her and although the source of his laughter came from such a horrendous video about her favorite Disney characters she was happy that he found it enjoying. Still...

"I'm going to kill InuYasha"

Okay seriously if you have not seen that video I suggest you do it is sooooo funny!

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own InuYasha or 'After Ever After' by Paint**


End file.
